


Pour some Sugar on Me

by euthanasia, midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Collaboration, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sugar Daddy, That Sekentell Sugar Daddy fic that we didn't know we needed, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: Struggling with bills that are piling up and school work loading him down, Ken is in dire need of financial help.  In a desperate bid, he tries to connect with a sugar daddy, and he meets one in the form of Mr. Stellvester Ajero, a filthy rich CEO in his early thirties.The thing is, Stell is married already to his husband of almost seven years, John Paulo "Sejun" Nase, a world renowned music producer.  And to Ken's immense surprise, he gets not one, but two men who want to be his sugar daddy.Seriously, how the fuck was his life now?
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Pour some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fucking god, we have no idea what this is.
> 
> This is something that user euthanasia and I cooked up on a random day because I've been wanting SeKenTell for so long, and it was something we never knew we both wanted or needed.
> 
> So, enjoy this thing! There's no particular sequence to the chapters, we just needed to read Ken being spoiled by his daddies.
> 
> Eventual smut, so fair warning!

Ken stared at the “disconnection” notice, feeling his world crumble around him. He sagged against the wall, down to the floor, running a hand through his already unruly hair.

Life, truly, was a bitch.

The flimsy piece of paper informing him that he had literally three days left of power before that was also cut off was the latest in a series of clusterfucks that seemed to just attack him left and right. Losing his job was one thing, but he was also starting to miss classes. His grades have gone down, and he might have to pull out of school just because he couldn’t afford the piling expenses anymore.

And now, he couldn’t even afford basic utilities. Money was tight, and he’s already at the point where even _eating_ was a decision he needed to make on the daily.

His best friends, Josh and Jah - bless them - have tried to offer him whatever extra funds they have, but Ken didn’t want to burden them, and his pride refused to allow him to take money from them when they also needed it.

So, this left him in a dire predicament. He had three days left before he ran out of power, and probably a week more before the landlord decides he’s had enough of Ken not paying rent and evicts him.

He was truly fucked.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, dragging him out of his thoughts. The message from Josh read:

_hey bro, you free tonight? Come out tonight with me and Jah_

Ken sighed. He didn’t really want to go out tonight, and he didn’t really want to spend any more money.

But, maybe he just needed to get his mind off things.

After sending a quick reply to Josh and taking a shower, he headed out with his keys and only two hundred pesos in his wallet.

***

“So, what are you going to do?” Josh asked him later once they were in the bar. Justin went up to get more drinks for them, leaving the two best friends some time to talk.

Ken shrugged, taking a swig of his drink. “I honestly don’t know, man. I don’t know where I’m going to magically get enough cash to pay for the bills and rent.”

“Look, if you just-” Josh began to say, but Ken cut him off.

“No, I’m not going to accept any money from you,” Ken said, a sense of finality in his voice. “You need money, too.”

Josh sighed, sitting back. “Look, it won’t be an issue for us, I promise.”

But, Ken shook his head. “I don’t want to be a burden. Besides, I’ll manage. Don’t worry about me.”

At that point, Justin came back and handed them their drinks. He went over and sat back next to Josh, who grinned at him.

“So, what were you two talking about?” Justin asked as Josh intertwined their fingers together.

“It’s nothing,” Ken cut in before Josh could open his mouth. “I’m just about to be evicted in a week, so no drama.”

Justin shot him a concerned look. “Ken, we just want to help.”

“I know you do, but I’ll be fine, okay? Don’t worry about me - you just worry about yourselves,” Ken told them, leaning back in his chair and nursing his beer. 

Josh shook his head, grabbing his own beer and taking a swig. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I’ll find a way,” Ken said, staring at the bottle in his hand. 

Justin chuckled. “Hey, why don’t you find a sugar daddy? Or sugar mommy?” He jokingly said, and they all laughed.

But, in the back of Ken’s mind, the thought lingered.

_Yeah, what if?_

***

Ken doesn’t know whether he was just drunk, but he was still very much aware of what he was doing when he powered up his battered old laptop and opened a browser.

There was a flood of “Sugar Daddy” sites when he did an innocent Google search. 

He didn't know what possessed him to click on the least shady looking site, though, but he did. 

**_LookingForSugar.com.ph_ **seemed innocuous enough, and it seemed legit. Ken's eyes flickered through the reviews and forums. 

_LookingForSugar changed my life…_

_I'm so glad I found LookingForSugar…_

_At first I was hesitant, but LookingForSugar really helped me…_

Ken took a deep breath. Was he really considering this? It was a throwaway comment after all. Justin wasn't serious about it. Surely he wasn't going to go this far? 

But, his mind drifted over to the bills and expenses that just kept on piling up. He was at his wit's end, and he was about ready to try anything at this point. 

He quickly signed up before he clicked on the forums. After a short half-minute warring with himself, he began to type:

**Hi, my name is Felip Jhon Suson, but you can call me “Ken.”**

**I’m 21 years old, studying architecture at the University of Santo Tomas. I originally came from the province of Zamboanga, to study in Manila in an effort to give my family back home a better life.**

**But, I’m struggling right now. I just got laid off from my part-time job, and school expenses are really starting to drain me dry. I can’t concentrate on my studies anymore when I don’t even know where I might end up the next day.**

**I’m not asking for much. At this point, I’m willing to do anything (within reason) to get some financial support.**

**This probably won’t get any attention, but I’m willing to give it a shot.**

**What else do I have to lose?**

For extra credit, he even attached a picture of himself. It was one of his old DIY photoshoots, and he was incredibly proud of that particular shot. He aligned it a bit so that it stood in the center of the screen. 

  
  


The mouse pointer then hovered over the **send** button, and Ken hesitated. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to go this far for help with his finances? 

But, it was practically do or die at this point. Short of begging on the streets, he at least had to try something. 

Taking a deep breath, Ken hit **send.**

And then he turned off the laptop before crawling into his shitty mattress on the floor and went to sleep. 

***

His post on _LookingForSugar_ completely slipped his mind until Ken checked his emails the next day, and obviously one was unlike the others. 

The email informed him that he had no less than 10 unread messages on _LookingForSugar._ Ken's eyes widened at that. Surely that was a mistake? 

"They can't be all that interested?" he murmured to himself as he powered up his laptop again. 

He logged into the site, and sure enough, there were a few messages left for him. He grimaced at the sight of a few older gentlemen with greying and balding hair propositioning him off the bat. Some messages were innocent enough, general questions in response to his forum post, asking him how he was doing, and others were asking why he was on the site in the first place. 

But, one message caught his attention. It stood out, more professionally worded than the others. It was from a "Mr. Ves," and Ken clicked on it and began to read. 

_Hello, Ken._

_Firstly, I must say you look very good in your photo. Was that professionally shot? It really captured your best angles, so kudos to the photographer._

_Also, architecture? That is a tough choice for a course in college, so I admire you even more for that. You must enjoy it, I hope? I myself graduated with a degree in HRM, and those were fun years because I loved what I was doing._

_You must be wondering why I'm responding to your message. I must say, I was intrigued with you. Most people looking for daddies here just want more money to support their already lavish lifestyle. They are willing to just go to bed with anyone for the sake of keeping their cushy life._

_No judgements, of course. This is their life, so they do as they please._

_But, you stood out to me. This was the first time I've seen someone reach out because they just wanted relief from their current situation, to get a moment to breathe, if you will. While I may be looking for a baby as well, I want to make sure that my money is going somewhere useful or productive._

_So, I would like to help you, Ken. If you are open to starting and negotiating an arrangement, please meet me at the address below, tomorrow night at 7 p.m. Look for "Mr. Ves." Please dress nicely._

_No need to respond to me. I will be waiting. If you don't show up, I will take that as a "no" and move on._

_Looking forward to seeing you, I hope._

_Regards,_

_Ves_

Ken stared at the message. It wasn't an outright proposition, nor was it a judgmental response mocking him. Out of all the messages he received, this was the one that replied to him in a very articulate manner. 

It was…nice.

Of course, it could still be a trap, and Ken could end up in a ditch somewhere if he wasn't careful. 

"It seems too…nice." Josh said later when Ken showed the message to them. The older boy then shook his head. "I can't actually believe you looked for a legit sugar daddy."

"Your beau suggested it," Ken pointed out, and Jah made an affronted noise. 

"It was a joke, I didn't think you'd actually push through with it," Jah replied as he read over the message. "It does look sketchy though. Where is this address?" 

"Somewhere in Makati," Ken replied. "It's near the CBD."

"Are you going?" Josh asked, and Ken hesitated. 

"I uh…honestly," he sighed, fiddling with his thumbs. "I'm seriously considering it."

"Wait so you won't accept money from us but you're okay with taking it from a sugar daddy?" Josh asked incredulously. 

"Well, you're not asking for a return. If anything, this is more a business transaction," Ken reasoned out, getting a bit more hesitant with each second. "I won't be getting money for nothing."

"So they're gonna pay you for sex, then?" Jah deadpanned, raising an unamused eyebrow. 

"Look, I don't even know yet. What's the harm in meeting up?" Ken asked, shrugging. 

Josh sighed. "Well, if you end up dead in an alley somewhere, don't say we didn't warn you."

***

Ken all but begged Josh and Jah to accompany him. In the end, Josh agreed to drive them to the location and drop him off at the address.

None of them were expecting to find themselves outside a very expensive looking fine-dining restaurant, with honest-to-god valet parking. Ken was pretty sure all their jaws sank to the floor at the sight. 

"Okay, Jah and I will just be at Greenbelt, so if you need an out, just call us and we'll be here to pick you up, okay?" Josh said as Ken wrenched open the door to his beaten and battered Civic. 

Ken nodded, adjusting the buttons on his polo shirt. When the message said to _dress nice_ , Ken had pulled on his nicest polo shirt with no holes, a pair of dark jeans that have faded slightly with time, and dark sneakers. This was as nice as his dress was going to get, but seeing the fancy restaurant made him feel overwhelmingly under-dressed. 

"Well, I'll see you," Ken told them, and he watched as Josh and Jah drove off. 

He looked back at the restaurant just as they turned the corner and took a deep breath. 

The hostess gave him an unimpressed once over, but she plastered on a fake smile as he approached the podium.

"Good evening, and welcome to V's Kitchen. Do you have a reservation, sir?" she asked, voice syrupy sweet. 

Ken hesitated. Beyond the hostess, he could see people, dressed to the nines. They were either wearing suits or expensive dresses, laughing and chatting like they usually would. 

In his polo and jeans combo, Ken stuck out like a sore thumb. 

"I'm uh…I'm here for a Mr. Ves?" Ken said, sounding unsure of himself. 

The hostess' eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed at him suspiciously. "And may I ask what your business is with him?" 

"He said to meet him here." Ken replied, getting very irritated at her snooty attitude. 

She turned her nose up as she tapped a few things on the keyboard in front of her. "If Mr. Ves himself invited you here, your name should be on the guest list. May I have your name then, please?" 

Ken was really not liking her with every second that passed, but he grit his teeth. "My name is Ken Suson."

"I'm sorry, there is no _Ken Suson_ on the list. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." She said primly, flashing Ken another fake smile. 

_Wait, what?_

"I'm sorry, but he said to meet him here." He responded, confused, but he wasn't about to back down. 

"And you are not on the list, so please vacate the premises before I call security." She replied, her syrupy sweet voice taking on a steely edge. 

"Wait, can you try one more?" Ken requested as nicely as possible without losing his cool. "Please, I…I really need to meet him. Try my full name, _Felip Jhon Suson._ "

She glared at him, but there might have been something desperate in his face that she typed away on the keyboard, and her eyebrows raised in surprise. 

"May I just have a valid ID, please?" she asked, and Ken quickly handed her his driver's license. 

She sniffed before she stepped out from behind the podium. "Follow me, please."

Ken didn't delay. He followed her inside the restaurant, ignoring the stares sent his way. He knew that he didn't belong in this world, but he kept his head up, daring someone to make a comment his way. 

No one did, and they arrived outside the door to a private booth. 

"Mr. Ves?" she called out, knocking gently on the door. "Your guest has arrived, sir."

"Let him in," came a silky smooth voice, and the hostess opened the door to let Ken inside. 

Ken stumbled his way in, and his jaw dropped. 

The private booth was more lavish and extravagant than the seats outside. In the middle was a table set for two, with more forks and knives than Ken needed. To the side, there was a nice spread of food, complete with an ice bucket and wine. Ken gulped, nearly salivating at the sight and smell of the delicious food that he could hear his stomach gurgle. It was a reminder he hasn't really eaten well in days. 

And then, in the corner, stood a very handsome man. He was very tall, wearing a custom-fitted suit that accentuated his shoulders. His hair was very fluffy, even from the distance, but it was styled to keep the strands from falling into place. 

What struck Ken the most was his face. The man had a jaw that could cut glass, wide expressive eyes that shone even in the dim lighting. His lips were curled into an inviting smile as he spoke to someone over the phone. 

There was no sugarcoating it - he was hot as fuck, and Ken said a small prayer of thanks because hot damn, he lucked out.

"...yes, I'll see you, soon." The man murmured into his phone, and shit, even his voice was sexy. "Yes, I'm meeting him right now. I'll let you know how it goes."

And with that, he dropped the call and turned to face Ken with a large smile on his face. 

"Ah, you must be Ken." He said, beckoning Ken to come closer. "Come in, have a seat. My name is Stellvester Ajero, but you can call me Stell." 

Ken stared, rooted on the spot as Stell pulled up a chair, unbuttoning his suit as he sat down. When Ken still hasn't moved, Stell shot him a concerned look. 

"Is there something wrong?" 

Ken shook his head immediately. "N-no sir. I'm just…I don't know what I'm doing here."

"I understand. You're probably nervous," Stell said. "Come sit down, and let us eat first. You must be hungry."

Ken looked at the food to the side. He was really hungry, but he didn't think he could afford anything they were serving. 

"I think I'm okay," He said as he sat down. 

Stell raised an eyebrow, concern evident on his features. "Are you sure? If it's the bill you're worried about, I promise I have you covered."

"I- really?" Ken asked, a worried look on his face. 

"Yes, don't worry about it. When I invited you here, I had every intention of paying for dinner," Stell replied with a smile. "What kind of daddy will I be if I can't even pay for my baby's meals?" 

And there it was - the reason Ken was here in the first place. After getting some food, and Stell doing likewise, they sat down and started to talk. 

"So, why are you looking?" Stell asked once they tucked into their food. 

Ken hesitated. "I'm a working student. I came all the way from the province to study here. I used to have a roommate, but he has since moved out to move in with his boyfriend. I just need a financial boost at this point because tuition is expensive, and even with my partial scholarship, I can barely afford to pay rent and bills. I also just lost my job."

"I can sympathize," came Stell's response. "I've been where you are, struggling to make ends meet. You stood out to me in the forums, not because I found you attractive - which you are, by the way - but because your story made me remember where I came from."

Stell paused to take a sip of his wine, and Ken stared as his Adam's apple bobbed. 

"I actually wasn't sure if this was legit," Ken said suddenly, turning Stell's attention onto him. 

"So, what made you come, then?" 

Ken sighed. "Desperation maybe? A last attempt at getting my life on track. I have family back home that are counting on me to finish my education. Plus, I love what I'm studying. I just…it would be a waste if I don't finish."

Stell smiled at him. "You are different from all the others I've spoken with. Everyone else just wants the money and the lifestyle, and I do not want to spend my hard earned wealth on someone who will just squander it all."

"I promise, whatever you can give me, I will spend only on what I need," Ken said, looking up at Stell. 

"It sounds like you are already agreeing to the arrangement," Stell pointed out just as dessert was being served. "I don't want to rush you. I would like to negotiate this further, if you want."

Ken nodded. "I do want to see where this goes."

Stell smiled. "Good. In that case, I will pay for dinner now and bid you goodnight. But, I want you to meet me at this place tomorrow night, same time. We can discuss matters further in private."

He pushes forward a card towards Ken with a hotel name and room written in black ink. 

"Present that to the front desk, and they’ll let you up," Stell said, and Ken nodded. “So, will I see you?”

"I look forward to it."

***

"How was he?" 

Stell chuckled as a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. "He's strong, humble, and very resilient. I think you'll like him, too."

"Think he'll fit in with us?" 

"Baby," Stell murmured, turning around in the man's arms. "He'll be perfect."

  
  


***

  
  


Josh and Jah were not convinced that this wasn't some fucked up plan to kidnap Ken, but they still accompanied him to the hotel and dropped him off. 

"One ring, and we'll be here to pick you up," Josh said as Ken shut the door.

"Yeah, I promise," Ken replied and watched as they drove away. 

He gaped at the opulence of the hotel lobby. Trying his best to look like he belonged, Ken quickly made his way to the front desk. The hotel manager was at the desk, and he looked suspiciously at the card that Ken presented, but he immediately called for a bellboy once he received the confirmation he needed when he called up to the room. 

The bellboy directed him, not to the common elevators that he expected, but to a different elevator off the wayside.

“This will take you to the penthouse suite,” the bellboy explained, and Ken’s eyes widened at that. “Just hold the card to the sensor, and it should take you straight up.”

And with that, the elevators closed, and Ken was - more or less - stuck inside.

The elevator was clear, allowing him to see outside. There were no buttons to push, so he placed the card in front of the sensor. Almost immediately, the elevator whirred to life, making its way up the side of the building.

He stared at the sights that greeted him. The elevator did not stop for any floor whatsoever. It took him high enough that he could almost see the entirety of the city from his vantage point. The Makati City skyline, while he hated to admit it, was frankly breathtaking from where he stood.

He still couldn’t believe he was in this moment.

The elevator then slowed to a halt, and the doors opened. With slight hesitation, Ken stepped out into a space that could only be described as _opulent._

There were no doors. The elevator spat him straight out into the penthouse suite, and Ken had the distinct feeling that his mere presence was probably ruining the aesthetic they were going for.

Ken figured he was turning to stone with the way his feet remained stuck in the same location. He couldn’t help but gape at the place. There were multiple rooms from what he could see, even a spiral staircase that led up to a loft. Slowly, he made his way inside, keeping his arms at his sides to avoid flailing about and possibly breaking something that would take him five lifetimes to pay for.

“Ah, you’re here,” a voice echoed from above, and Ken _almost_ didn’t crash into the ceramic vase in the center of the room.

Thank god for his dancing skills.

He looked up and saw a different man descending from the staircase. This was obviously not Stell. This man had his long hair tied up in a half man-bun. He was wearing very form-fitting jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that had the top two buttons undone. He was smiling a bit, and Ken could almost see the sparkle of braces on his teeth.

When he came closer, Ken was hit with the realization that he _knew_ this guy.

“John Paulo Nase, or Sejun,” the man said, holding out his hand, and it was all Ken could do not to burst from excitement because _holy fucking shit, Sejun was in this fucking hotel room, oh my god he’s like a famous producer what the hell holy shit -_

“It’s uh…” Ken stammered, grabbing his hand to shake it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nase.”

“Please, call me Paulo,” came the reply. 

Suddenly, Ken came to a stop. “Oh my god, I must be in the wrong room, I’m supposed to meet somebody else here.”

He looked around helplessly, wondering how he was supposed to exit. He probably wasn’t even supposed to be in this room. Panic started to bloom in his chest until he realized that Paulo had grabbed him by the shoulders and gently turned him around.

“Don’t worry, you’re in the right place,” came the response, accompanied by a sexy little smirk on the man’s face. “I believe you came here expecting to see-”

“See me?” Another voice chimed in, and Ken turned to see Stell smoothly stepping out of the elevator, impeccable suit and tie in place, hair brushed back this time around.

Stell’s eyes landed on them, delight in his features as he smiled. “Ah, Ken, it’s nice to see you! I see you’ve already met my husband, Paulo?”

Wait.

_What?_

Ken stared incredulously as Stell approached and greeted Paulo with a deep kiss. His eyes dropped to the matching rings they were wearing, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Wait, what the hell?” He nearly screeched, voice rising an octave.

He belatedly realizes he probably shouldn’t have yelled at them. He could almost see his one shot at getting his life back on track slip from his fingers.

Stell and Paulo parted lips and both turned to look at Ken, but there was no offense on their expressions. In fact, they looked downright giddy and positively in love.

So why the fuck was Ken here in the first place?

“You must be very confused,” Stell began, and _no shit._ “But, we decided we wanted to speak to you privately, because this is an arrangement that we both agreed to start.”

“I have all the stuff ready,” Paulo murmured, grinning lovingly at Stell who smiled back. 

Stell then reached out a hand for Ken to take. “Come along with us, we have so much to discuss.”

Ken wanted nothing more than to just bail at this exact moment, but Stell’s look had him following them to the dining area. There was a modest spread - unlike the buffet of last night’s dinner - and Paulo gestured for him to sit down with them.

“Firstly, I would like to thank you for agreeing to meet up again,” Stell began. 

“He was very nervous all day,” Paulo chimed in, earning him a put out look from his husband. “He wondered whether you’d show up, and we’re glad you did.”

Ken didn’t know how to respond. There was an easy banter between the couple, and he felt so out of place.

Stell chuckled, shaking his head. “In any case, the reason I invited you here is because we wanted to speak to you privately about these matters. At the very least, we can discuss our terms and negotiate without any wandering eyes.”

“We want you to be comfortable with us,” Paulo added. “If there’s anything that you don’t understand at all, we’ll be happy to walk you through it. Stell told me that this was a first for you.”

Ken nodded before he accepted the folder that Paulo handed him. Inside was a drawn up contract with terms and conditions. He read through each dot point, head spinning in legalese as he did, but when he finally finished, he gawked at the couple.

“Too much?” Stell asked with a grin.

_“Fifty thousand-!”_ Ken yelled incredulously before trailing off, unable to form words. 

“And that’s monthly,” Paulo said, making the figure even more ridiculous in Ken’s mind.

“Basically, this is what we’re willing to offer you,” Stell began as he opened up a similar folder. “We’re going to open up a bank account for you, in your name, where you will get the money you need for your schooling and daily expenses. We are offering you fifty thousand pesos a month, which should hopefully be enough to cover your tuition, daily allowance, miscellaneous fees and books.”

“We do expect, however, that you go to all your classes and study hard,” Paulo added. “Seems fair?”

Ken could only nod. “I- fifty thousand is way too much.” He said meekly, the figure still not making sense in his brain.

“Studying at UST is not cheap, that much we know,” Stell said. “I would also like you to keep receipts of your purchases should you agree to our terms. I do like to know where our money is going.”

“I can- I can do that,” Ken stammered out. “But, are you serious with this?”

“As a heart attack,” Paulo replied, smiling at him. 

“We expect you to keep track of your finances, and if there’s anything else you want that would not necessarily fit within the budget we’re giving you, you can ask Pau or myself about it.”

“I- okay...this is all too much.” Ken said, bewildered. 

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” Paulo said with a grin, and in Ken’s mind, he couldn’t believe there was something more to this.

“We also would like you to move into our home with us. You’ll have your own space of course, but at least you will be comfortable. Don’t worry, there’s plenty of room.” Stell was saying, having moved onto the next dot point before Ken could even wrap his head around the first.

“In exchange for all of this, we do require a few things in return,” Paulo chimed in.

“O-okay,” Ken gulped. 

“Again, if there’s anything that isn’t to your liking, you can let us know and we can negotiate,” Stell added, a concerned look crossing his features. “Is this too much? Do you need to take a breather?”

Ken shook his head. “No, I - I can do this.”

“We don’t want much,” Paulo began as he proceeded to the second page. “We just want a few things from you, if you’re willing to agree to our arrangement. Firstly, my husband and I attend a lot of events - charities, galas, awards - and we want you to go with us, unless of course it would interfere with your studies or schooling.”

That - that wasn’t so bad? Ken had images of being tied up and whipped to within an inch of his life, and he hates that his brain just immediately went there.

“Of course, we do expect sex,” Stell said, as bluntly as he could put it. “However, your consent is important. If you are not comfortable with the situation, just say you want out, and we’ll respect that.”

“I- that sounds reasonable,” Ken muttered. Sex wasn’t going to be an issue for him. He’s batted for both teams, knows what he likes, and he’s not too shy in bed.

Just...he didn’t know if this was going to be a threesome kind of arrangement, considering these two were married to each other.

“We also want you to do well at school,” Stell said. “We don’t expect you to be first, but at least be up there. We’re spending for your education, so you better come through.”

That he can do. Ken loves his course, despite the constant headache it gives him, and he’s more than willing to step up his game now that he might not have to think about the state of his finances.

“And of course, if you want an out, just let us know and we’ll end the agreement. Any questions?”

“Yeah,” Ken trailed off, turning to look at them. “Why are you both looking for a sugar baby?”

“You want to answer him, love, or should I?” Paulo asked, reaching out to grasp Stell’s hand.

“I’ll do it,” came the response, and they turned to Ken. “We want to help, simply put. You stood out to us, and we are liking you very much.”

“We don’t deny that we live a lavish lifestyle,” Paulo adds with a smile. “We’ve been looking for someone that we can spoil.”

“But...you’re married.” Ken pointed out dumbly.

“We want to assure you that we’ve already talked about this, and we both want it,” Stell replied. “I love Paulo, more than life itself, don’t get me wrong, but we still have more room.”

“We’ve been married for almost seven years now,” Paulo pointed out. “We are both very confident and secure in our marriage, so you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

The terms seemed clear cut and straight to the point. All Ken had to do was sign on the dotted line.

“Well, Ken, what do you say?”

He looked up at the two, holding the folder in his hands. “Can I have time to think about it more?”

The couple nodded. “Absolutely,” Stell replied, taking Ken’s hand in his. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just...I need to get my mind wrapped around things.”

“We understand,” Paulo said as he stood up. “Thank you anyways for agreeing to meet with us.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.” Stell said and Ken stood up.

Paulo approached Ken, and to Ken’s utter surprise, Paulo pressed a kiss against his cheek before leaning in to whisper. “Don’t take too long, okay? We’re serious about you.” 

Ken gulped, shuddering at the feeling of Paulo whispering in his ear. He was then led away by Stell, who brought him to the elevator and accompanied him downstairs.

“Do you have a ride home?” He asked, and Ken nodded. 

“I have my friends to pick me up,” He replied, already shooting a text to Josh who responded almost instantaneously.

“I’ll wait with you,” Stell said, and Ken wanted to tell him that there was no need, but there seemed to be a finality in Stell’s voice.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes,” Ken replied as he read Josh’s response.

Stell nodded. “Good. Again, thank you for agreeing to meet with us. Take your time. The offer will still be open, and you know my number.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Well, maybe I can make a more convincing argument.”

When Ken was about to ask what Stell was talking about, he found himself being pushed into the shadows. The large plant in front of the hotel entrance gave them a secluded space, and Ken gasped when Stell’s lips pressed against his.

His knees almost buckled, and he didn’t know why he kissed back, but _goddamn_ was Stell a good kisser.

As sudden as it came though, Stell pulled back, but not after pressing one more kiss to Ken’s lips.

“I- uh,” Ken stuttered, and Stell smirked.

“Glad to know I can render you speechless. Think about it okay? Goodnight, Ken.”

And with that, Stell turned on his heel and walked back into the hotel, leaving Ken gaping after him.

As he sat in the backseat of Josh’s car later on, Ken could still feel the ghost of Stell’s lips on his.

And it felt damn _good._

***

“Are you insane? You can’t get in the middle of that!” Jah exclaimed later when Ken finally explained the terms to them.

“I know but...I don’t know if I have another choice.”

“You have so many other choices. What happens then if they get jealous of each other? You think this is foolproof?” Josh pointed out.

“Look, they said they’ve already talked about it, and it seems they’re open enough for it,” Ken replied. The offer was very tempting - money, housing, and even sex - he would be crazy not to take them up on the offer.

“Look, it’s your decision,” Josh said later after they mulled things over. “Jah and I are always going to be here to support you through whatever, but you need to really think about this. Make sure you read the fine print.”

“Yes, I know,” Ken said resignedly, staring at the folder that contained his _contract._

His friends did have a point, though. What if he ends up wrecking what seemed to be a happy marriage? What if he becomes the reason Paulo and Stell split up? He couldn’t bear the weight of the thought. He didn’t want to be known as the _home-wrecker_ especially as he’ll be the outside party.

But when the electricity cut off, and Ken was served an eviction notice the very next day, he felt like he had no other choice.

_“I’m so glad you called.”_

Ken sighed. “I’ve made my decision.”

_“And?”_

Ken looked up in the darkness of his apartment. “I’m in.”

_“That’s good to know. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”_

Ken shut his phone and stared at the space in front of him.

This was either the best decision he’s ever made, or probably one of the worst.

Only time would tell, he supposed.  
  



End file.
